


forward and back

by spoke



Category: Noein
Genre: Drabblevember, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a thoughtful moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forward and back

Her heartbeat must sound at least as loud as his, but she thinks it’s his she hears. They draw back as the guard passes, and her hand reaches for his.

Like always.

And his hand moves away, just a little bit. She is always reaching out while he turns inward. The more she reaches, the more things seem to happen.

The necklace happened because she was reaching for Yuu. But maybe she is wrong and everything would have happened by itself.

And the world slows to a halt again, and she looks past him to the circle in the sky...


End file.
